


Home Run

by Memaiko



Series: All Hail Britannia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Countries Using Human Names, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mild Language, Nations, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memaiko/pseuds/Memaiko
Summary: Running through all four bases to victory is natural for an American. It might be harder than it sounds for the British. (EnglandxFem!America)





	

Arthur and Amelia let themselves fall onto their sides of the bed, gasping for air.  
“Man, that was /awesome/!”, Amelia exclaimed happily and turned around to meet the gaze of her partner, who still hadn't caught his breath.  
“They can say whatever they want, but for a geezer like you, you still got it in ya!”  
“What...is that supposed...to mean? I'm not.../that/ old!”  
The heated reaction of the Brit made his girlfriend chuckle.  
“Whatever. I didn't think you would make it through round two! With your back pain complaints and everything old men like you use to have.”  
She placed her head on his sweaty chest, purring in comfort. Arthur let out a disgruntled growl, but he couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction that made him smirk victoriously.  
Amelia was right, he still got it!  
Doing it two times in a row with his more than just persevering bedfellow was quite a performance for someone almost a millennium older. He might as well brag about it the next day in front of Francis, who seemed to have gotten a little calmer recently.  
“/Hah, take that, frog!/”

“Hey, how about another one?”  
Arthur's smile crumbled.  
“W-what?”  
The American next to him blew a raspberry.  
“Are you deaf now too, oldie? Come on, we still got the whole night and I don't wanna go to sleep yet! Round Three! Round Three!”, she shouted enthusiastically and rolled on top of her bewildered boyfriend, starting to mark his neck with a hickey.  
“Wait, wait, wait”, he put his hands on her shoulders, moving her away from him to look her in the eyes, “you mean /again/!?”  
“Sure, why not?”, Amelia replied as if it was the most normal thing to do.  
“Third time's the charm, right?” Arthur's eye started twitching. There he was, proud of himself to still have the power for two times in one night but bloody sure that he wouldn't shag this week anymore (he needed sleep for crying out loud!) and his seemingly unfazed lover demanding a third round. Right now.  
“Love, don't you think it is enough already?”, Arthur stammered, “Didn't you want to go ice skating with your sister tomorrow? I'm sure you need some rest or else Madeleine will be very-”  
Amelia cut him off with her loud, annoying laugh. “Ah, Maddie's okay with me being late – she knows I'm never on time!”  
With that she sat up on his belly, plump thighs resting next to both sides of his hips, so that he would get the best sight on her chest while trying to seduce him into fulfilling her wish. It worked in most cases, just as Ukraine always said.  
A blush crept on Arthur's face as he saw Amelia letting her fingers glide over her ample breasts while moaning softly, so he turned his head.  
“I-I don't really think you should let her wait, because...because...”, his voice trailed off as Amelia bowed down and locked their lips together in a sloppy kiss.  
“I really don't fucking care about my sister right now”, she whispered, hungrily roaming his face with her mouth, “All I want is you.”  
Again she got pushed back by calloused fingers pressing into her soft skin. Amelia frowned.  
“Okay, maybe it's just me, but you're acting really weird, dude. I mean, that's not the right way to turn me on, yeah? You oughta put your fingers there, so I can-”  
Arthur couldn't stop himself from slapping his hand audibly on his forehead. He knew that his American girlfriend sucked at reading the mood, which was even nicely put. But sometimes he thought that she played dumb on purpose. Had to do.  
He cleared his throat, avoiding to look straight at his busty companion.  
“Listen, Amelia, I think we should stop for tonight, it's already late and I have to make important calls tomorrow. It would be better for the both of us to get some rest now.”  
He gave her a rare smile, gently caressing her thighs so she would climb down from him and leave him alone. The Englishman had to admit that she looked hot – incredibly hot – but he wasn't sure if he could please her for a bloody third time. /Damn her youthful libido!/  
“What? So you don't want?” Amelia let down her shoulders in disappointment.  
“But I feel like bursting! Like, I could go on for a fourth round too!”  
Arthur gulped, his face turning slightly pale.  
“A f-fourth round?”  
“Hey, but if it's just because of your little friend, why don't you try the stuff France gave you - you know - those funny pills! What were they called again?”  
Thoughtfully she put a finger to her chin. “Something with a V...Vigora?”  
“It doesn't have anything to do with that!”, her boyfriend sputtered, cheeks burning ruby red. “I just don't want, okay?”  
“Nothing to be ashamed of! I heard all old men have trouble getting it up.”  
“I AM NOT OLD!”  
“Geez, calm down, Iggy! You're gonna wake up the whole estate!”  
Amelia shook her head as if she was scolding a naughty child and finally decided to switch Arthur's body with the mattress. The Brit sighed, wrapping himself in his blanket. He was dead tired and even though a part of him was hitting its head against an imaginary stake for letting the chance of a horny and deadly sexy Amelia all for himself slip, the other part yelled at him to stop being a pervert and finally get some rest, for his body was aching from all the acrobatic they had done before. /Damn her youthful agility!/

Right when he was almost drifting into sweet dreamland, the American's voice cut through the silence of the night like a knife. “Maybe I'll ask Francis in the morrow if he can do it a third time.”  
That sentence was enough to let the spirit of the British Empire inside him rise again.  
“That bugger wouldn't bring it, not even with a carload of his bloody pills!”, Arthur snared spitefully and slowly sat up.  
“I heard he can.”  
“Well, you've heard wrong, love! You can't seriously believe this small brained, cheese smelling twit more than me, can you?” Amelia swiftly turned around, blue eyes gleaming in the dark. “Then show me!”, she whispered. This was enough for him to let himself melt onto her still warm skin.  
The voice in Arthur's mind with the bulge on his head rejoiced, while the other one hid in a corner and pouted.  
Next morning would be awful, he already had that in mind. 

“And the fourth plate for the hooooome run!”

**Author's Note:**

> another silly oneshot I wrote instead of getting enough sleep orz


End file.
